


Dime, Rei-chan

by MonkeyMakoko



Category: Free!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, o al menos lo intentan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMakoko/pseuds/MonkeyMakoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa quiere probar algo nuevo en la cama y Rei se muere de vergüenza en el proceso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dime, Rei-chan

Rei estaba echado encima de la cama de Nagisa, enterrado entre mullidas sabanas azules y blancas a rayas, y con su novio encima. Este, le acababa de quitar la camiseta e intentaba cubrir a base de pequeños besos toda la piel expuesta. Sus manos juguetonas iban ahora a por su cinturón.

Fue ahí, entre risas, cuando Nagisa le hizo esa extraña propuesta.

-Rei-chan. Dime cosas —le suplicó mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.

-Ah. ¿Qué...? ¿Q-Qué cosas? —Rei se sintió más descolocado que nunca. La mayoría de su sangre no estaba donde tenía que estar en ese momento, sino que se encontraba circulando... Un poco más abajo—. ¿Algo como...? ¿Qué hice hoy?

Nagisa se apartó de su cuello y se quedó mirándole con una ceja levantada, confuso.

-Pues... Me levanté, fui a clase... No sé. Estuviste conmigo casi todo el día.

-Nooo ¡Rei-chan! ¡Así no!

Nagisa hizo un mohín de lamento con la boca y se enderezó, sentándose encima de las caderas de su novio, con una pierna a cada lado; arrancándole un gemido de protesta en el proceso.

-Cuando digo cosas, digo cosas… Picantes...

Ante la cara de extrañeza de su novio, Nagisa se llevó las manos a la cara, negando con la cabeza. Inspiró con fuerza una vez y posó las manos con en sus propias caderas, en una pose que gritaba "decisión" por los cuatro costados.

-Cosas picantes Rei-chan, ya sabes. Cosas subidas de todo.

El de gafas (ahora algo descolocadas) ladeó un poco la cabeza, aún apoyada en la almohada, sin conectar los puntos.

-Que me digas guarradas, Rei-chan. Como en las películas, ya sabes...

Las cejas de Rei casi conectaron con el límite del pelo de la sorpresa y se llevó las manos a la cara para intentar ocultar el color rojo furioso que se extendía por sus mejillas.

Bingo, ya lo ha pillado, pensó el rubio.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de películas ves tú?! —gritó el más alto, escandalizado.

-Viendo que sabes de lo que hablo... ¿Las mismas que tú?

-¡No!

-Sí. Ya sé que tú eres más de leer, Rei-chan — se rió su compañero, agachándose para darle un beso en la frente y volver a enderezarse al momento.

-Ahora que estamos así... —Nagisa continuó hablando, moviendo las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, con suavidad. Rozándose así contra la, cada vez más obvia, excitación de su novio—. Podrías decirme qué sientes, qué te gusta... O lo que te gustaría... Ya sabes.

Rei balbuceaba, ahora completamente rojo, e intentaba huir. No sabía dónde meterse. Nagisa le cerraba el paso como podía, casi tirado encima de él.

-Vamos, inténtalo

-No, no puedo...

-Sí que puedes. Inténtalo. Por mí.

Nagisa le miró con esos ojos suyos color fresa. Tan grandes y tan llenos de brillos y con esas caderas que no paraban de moverse y... Rei sólo pudo contestar una cosa (entre quejidos lastimeros, claro):

-S-Sí...

-¡Bien! —Nagisa se paró para mirarle expectante y todo el peso del silencio cayó sobre él como una sentencia. Dándose así cuenta también de que, quizás, (y solo quizás) estaba siendo muy melodramático...—. Venga, empieza.

-Ehhh... Me gusta que... ¿Me beses?

Como si Rei acabara de recitar un hechizo, Nagisa le besó fuerte en la boca, desencajando su mundo, como siempre.

-En el cuello…

Una risilla y, de nuevo, su compañero se puso a ello. Repartía besos desastrosos por todo su cuello porque no podía parar de sonreír. Su risa era contagiosa y enseguida Rei se vio arrastrado por ella.

-Y... En el pecho.

Nagisa se movió hacia donde se le indicaba, ahora con algo más de calma. Deteniéndose en cada beso y acariciando con sus manos la piel por donde iba pasando.

Siguió y siguió hasta que pasó por encima de uno de sus pezones, arrancando un sonoro gemido de la boca de su novio. Al oírlo, paró sus movimientos para apoyar su barbilla en su pecho y mirarle con un destello pícaro en los ojos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Rei-chan?

-¡Ya lo sabes! —contestó este algo escandalizado.

-No. No lo sé... ¿Te gusta cuando te toco los pezones? —preguntó Nagisa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo... Yo... ¡Nagisa!

A Rei se le iba a cortocircuitar el cerebro. Sabía que "pezones" no era ninguna palabra rara. Él mismo la había usado varias veces (en clase de biología). Pero por alguna razón, oírla de labios de su novio y dirigida a él... Hacía que quisiera morirse ahí mismo de vergüenza.

Un mordisco en ese mismo pezón hizo que sus pensamientos de vieran interrumpidos bruscamente y que volviera a clamar al aire con una exclamación de sorpresa.

Ahí dio gracias al cielo o a lo que fuera a que estuvieran solos en casa.

-Vamos, Rei-chan~. Sé que te gusta. Se te ve…

Una de las manos de Nagisa bajó por su torso, moviendo dos de sus dedos y haciendo como si estuvieran caminando por encima de su cuerpo; hasta llegar a su bragueta, ya abierta, y perderse en su ropa interior. Empezando así a juguetear con su miembro hinchado.

-Dímelo... —siguió Nagisa haciendo caso omiso de la súplica silenciosa de Rei para que parara—. Dime que te gusta.

-M-Me gusta.

Los dientes de Nagisa se volvieron a clavar en su pectoral, lamiéndole luego para disculparse ante el chillido de Rei.

-¿Y qué más te gusta? —continuó interrogándole antes de que pueda quejarse.

-Me gusta que me toques.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así?

Nagisa sonrió y empezó a mover la mano que seguía escondida en los pantalones de Rei. De arriba abajo, recorriendo toda su extensión en un ritmo lento y continuado, volviéndole loco.

Rei gimió e intentó seguir hablando para alentar los movimientos de su novio.

-Sí, así... Sigue. Más. Más rápido, por favor.

Rei tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero entre todo el embotamiento que sentía en ese momento, pudo discernir otra vez el sonido de una carcajada.

-Rei-chan, soy tu novio. No hace falta que me pidas estas cosas por favor.

Rei gimió de humillación e intentó ocultar de nuevo su cara en la almohada, pero la cabeza de Nagisa se lo impidió con otro beso, haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso con su suave pelo.

-No, no. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien. Sigue.

La mano de Nagisa siguió bombeando, apoyando sus palabras y haciendo que Rei se arqueara contra el colchón, buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué más quieres que haga?

-Quiero que... Te arrodilles y... Me... Ya sabes.

-No, no lo sé, Rei-chan. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Eso era tortura, y Rei estaba seguro de que completamente denunciable, además.

-Poner tu boca en mi…

Nagisa se relamió los labios y Rei, viéndolo, lloriqueó como un niño pequeño. Nagisa estaba siendo muy injusto. Sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Venga, dilo sé directo. Quiero que me lo digas.

-Nagisa…

-Dime.

-Quiero que _me la chupes_...

Nagisa volvió a reírse alegremente, acercando su oído a los labios de su novio y frunciendo el ceño.

-No te he oído nada. ¿Has dicho algo?

Rei apretó los labios, enfadado y terco.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Rei-chan?

-¡Que quiero que me la chupes!

-¡Ahhhh Rei-chan! ¡Qué escándalo! ¡No pensé que lo fueras a decir! —Nagisa se tapó la boca con su mano libre, genuinamente sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¡NAGISA!

Ahora sí. En cuanto se librara del agarre de ese demonio rubio, iba a irse de esa casa, mudarse de país y cambiarse de cara para que nadie, nunca más, pudiera reconocerle. No necesariamente en ese orden.

-¡Lo siento mucho Rei-chan! Era broma.

¿Qué tal le quedaría el pelo castaño? Igual era muy atrevido, pero siempre había querido probarlo…

-Rei-chan contéstameeeee. Era una broma, de verdad. Ahora sí que haré lo que quieras, ¡pero perdóooon! ¡Lo siento!

Ahora era el turno de Nagisa para gimotear. Rei le iba a dejar así solo un poquito más. No es que él fuera mucho de venganzas. Es que de verdad le daba muchísima vergüenza volver a hablar en ese preciso momento.

Que conste que Nagisa se lo había buscado él solo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo iba a subir para San Valentín pero... ¡No pude resistirme! Es una idiotez muy grande, pero espero que os haya divertido *corazón*.


End file.
